


The End is Near

by britin_sterek



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Spoilers for Season 3 episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin_sterek/pseuds/britin_sterek
Summary: Lisa and Ryan check up on Jay after recent events





	The End is Near

Authors Note: Not sure what will happen in the series finale of Kingdom, I wrote this as if Nate died after he got shot (I'm still hoping thats not the case)

Lisa knocked on the front door of Jays house waiting for him to answer, Ryan stood beside her.   
"Come on Jay, open the fucking door, we know you're in there!" Lisa yelled and tried the door knob but it was locked.   
"Fuck this," Ryan said and slammed the door with his shoulder, effectively breaking the door open.   
"Holy shit, this place is a disaster," Lisa said being careful of where she walked as there was broken furniture and glass everywhere.   
"Jay!" Ryan yelled heading towards his bedroom.  There Jay was laying on the floor beer bottle in hand passed out, and a couple smashed around him. "Jay, brother come on wake up," Ryan shook his shoulder.   
Jay groaned looking up at Ryan, red rimmed eyes indicating he had been crying.  
Lisa came to sit beside him sliding down the wall, "Do you think Nate would want you to be doing this to yourself?" she asked him.   
"Nates dead, he can't want anything anymore," Jay said flatly.   
Ryan and Lisa both stared at each other before Ryan replied, "Nates spirit will always be with us, Jay and he wouldn't want us to leave you suffering alone like you have been since the funeral."  
"I don't want Nates spirit, I want him here with me,"  
Lisa had tears in her eyes, "I know Jay, I'm sorry,"  
"You guys don't understand, he was my kid, not Christinas or Alveys, mine, I took over the job of parent a long time ago. Lisa, my heart literally feels like it's been ripped out of my chest. How can I go on living when he's not here? I've thought of a million different ways to off myself in the past two weeks"  
"I would never want that, none of us would Jay but what's stopped you from doing it so far?" She questioned.   
"The stupidest thing, Alveys fight, Nate worked so hard to help him train and he wanted to be there so badly, don't get me wrong I could care less about Alvey but I owe it to Nate, it's the least I could do for him,"  
"Jay you don't blame yourself do you?" Ryan asked.   
"Oh, I think there's a lot of blame to go around. I blame Alvey for saying the wrong stupid thing to set Nate off, I blame the bouncer who grabbed Nate after he was starting to calm down, hell I blame Alveys mother for us being there in the first place. But I mostly blame myself, I promised that kid I'd always protect him and he was shot two feet away from me. I was supposed to protect him from Alvey and instead of doing that I had been dancing with a girl I can't even remember the name of in a bar." Jay said shaking his head and closing his eyes. "So, I'm going to this fight to honor Nates memory," Jay said. What he left unspoken was in his suit jacket pocket were a bunch of little pills that he would take on his way to Nates grave after the fight so he could lay with his brother while he faded away from this earth.


End file.
